


The Enchanted Society

by gloomykatt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullies, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Depression, Fanfiction, Fire Powers, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Healing, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Illusions, Levitation, M/M, Magical Realism, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Mind Manipulation, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shadow powers, Shapeshifting, Superpowers, british logan, british patton, demus - Freeform, duplication, french canadian emile, french virgil, logicality - Freeform, powers, remile - Freeform, spanish roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomykatt/pseuds/gloomykatt
Summary: In a world where magic is real, Virgil Knight goes to a high school where he's bullied by none other than Roman Prince; the popular kid at school. Secrets get revealed and Virgil is taken to a secret society of enchanted humans with a variety of powers just like him.However, life can never be a happily ever after, can it?~X~X~X~Ahh, my first Sanders Sides fanfiction! I haven't written any stories since September of 2018! Hopefully I'm not rusty.I apologize if this sucks ahhhplz like and comment and stuff I need constant support to know people enjoy thisTHIS BOOK CONTAINS:Prinxiety, Logicality, Remile, and slight Demus. If you don't enjoy these ships, then don't read.





	1. Prologue

"Roman! Roman, no," Virgil sobbed out. "No, you can't die! We have to have our happy ending..."

Roman, whom was clutching his bleeding stomach, smiled weakly. He put a hand on Virgil's jaw and gently traced it, eventually cupping his face.

"It's okay, love. I'll always be here. Don't forget me. Remember that I will always lo-"

...

"R-Roman?"

Silence.

"ROMAN!"

~X~X~X~

And welcome to my first Sanders Sides story! If that little glimsp into the future doesn't tell you it'll be angsty, I don't know what will!

Please like, comment, and maybe even follow!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter One

~Virgil's POV~ 

I woke up to the sound of chirping. Annoying, loud, chirping. I blinked a few times and sighed. Today won't be fun.

Why?

Well, today was the first day of school.

I stayed in my makeshift bed for a couple minutes before willing myself to get up. I yawned and stretched before looking at my cracked mirror I found in a dumpster. 

Shit, my hair was a mess.

I groaned and tried to tame it as much as I could. I managed to get most of the pieces of hair to stay down, minus this idiotic piece of stubborn hair.

That jackass.

I changed from my 'comfortable' pants into my worn black ripped jeans. The holes weren't there to begin with, but I've been wearing the same pair of jeans for years. They've been through a lot.

It really sucked being homeless sometimes.

Not like living with my parents could have been any better. They kicked me out when I was nine because I had powers. Not only that, my powers were evil.

I was fifteen now.

Yeah, it's been a few years. But, I've managed. Thankfully I had been taught some English before being kicked out.

Oh yeah, I'm not American.

I'm actually French.

I grabbed my black jacket and bookbag before starting the walk to school. 

Hopefully this year wouldn't be as bad as last year.

~X~X~X~

I had just arrived at school when some idiot ran into me, knocking me over. I rolled my eyes, but didn't bother to say anything.

I continued to walk through the hallways, trying to find my locker. When I spotted it, I internally groaned.

My locker was right next to the insufferable Roman Prince.

My crush.

This isn't a good thing, however. Roman Prince has bullied me since freshman year. I don't know what I did for him to do it. Probably because I'm the 'stereotypical emo.'

Speaking of Roman, he was at his locker talking to some of his friends. I sighed. They bullied me too.

Might as well get it over with.

I slowly walk to my locker, hoping that Roman will just ignore me.

Hope was always a misleading thing.

"Oh hey! It's the emo!"

Roman's friends laughed. Roman shut his locker and leaned against it.

"What're you doing here, loser?"

I gulped. "My locker is n-next to yours..."

Roman scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I get stuck with _you._ "

I sighed and opened my locker. I had just finished putting my stuff in the locker when Roman slammed the door shut, nearly clipping my fingers.

"Listen to me, you _perra_!"

_What does_ perra _even mean?_

I look up at Roman, who was glaring at me. "What?"

Roman growled. "I said to leave or I'll make you leave!"

I gulped. _No. I can't._

"T-this is my locker. I can't l-leave."

Roman just smirked his insufferable smile. "You always have to make things difficult, don't you?"

_Come at me,_ connard _._

Roman grabbed me and pushed me against our lockers. Bystanders stopped to watch.

_No._

I saw the shadows creeping in, whispering into my ears.

**_He can't hurt you. Show him what you can do. Make him_ ** **suffer** **_._ **

I shook my head i internally. I can't reveal my revolting powers.

Roman punched me in the stomach. I gasped out in pain. The shadows creeped closer.

I felt his hands punching me in different places. I couldn't feel anything but pain.

_Huh, this is worse than what he's done before_.

He dropped me onto the ground, and I landed in a heap. He laughed and patted my head.

"Thanks, emo! That was much better than anything from the past!"

I watched him walk away proudly. As he turned the corner, I could have sworn I saw him make a pained face with his eyes watering.

_Hah, like he felt bad._

  
The people who had gathered to watch had began to leave. Nobody even bothered to see if I was okay.

**_Why would they? You're terrible._ **

Right. My powers.

I have shadow powers.

They're terrible. I was basically destined to be a villain.

**_Which you are. You can make people_ ** **_cower...If_ ** **_you just used us._ **

The shadows aren't very kind. They get mad at me a lot. Mostly because I refuse to use them.

Everyday it gets worse. Soon I might accidentally reveal them to somebody at school.

_Imagine those rumours._

I sigh. The shadows had come terrifyingly close that time.

I attempt to get up, but felt a wave of pain. I let out a soundless gasp and fell back down.

I heard shuffling and froze.

"W-who's there?"

_Curse my stuttering._

A man with a crazy grin poked his head around the corner of the hallway. "Ayo!"

I looked at him confusingly as he skipped towards me. He extended a hand, which a flinched at.

"I'm gonna help you up, emo!"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname but grabbed his hand. I was immediately flung over his back, as I'm very light.

The man just laughed. "Wow! You're already falling for me! Sorry, but I already like someone!"

I just glared. "Who are you? Why did you help me up?"

"Why, I'm a duke!"

He flung his hands up and posed. I leaned against my locker, unamused.

He smiled and put his hands down. "Alright, fine! I'm Remus Prince! Though I prefer Remus Duke."

My eyes widened. "You're Roman Prince's brother?!"

He just laughed. "Yeah! We're twins! We don't like to acknowledge that we're related, though. We're complete opposites!"

I nodded, suspicious. "Riiight. Well, I'm gonna go..."

Remus nodded and waved. He walked back from where he came from. Before he disappeared behind the wall, he spoke again.

"Oh and Virgil, you really should use your powers more!"

I froze. _H-how?!_

I went to ask him, but he was already gone. I sighed and got my stuff for first period.

As I limped to first period, I realized something else about that exchange.

_I never gave him my name, yet he knew it._


	3. Chapter Two

~Virgil's POV~

I had just made it to my first class when the bell rang. I sighed and collapsed in my chair.

The teacher started class. She introduced herself as Mrs. Dot. 

I stopped paying attention, as this class would be okay for now.

I felt somebody poke me. I internally groaned and turned to the left to see who was the person.

Remus. It was Remus Duke.

"Hello again! Have you ever wondered what you could do with those shadows? Maybe choke someone!" He giggled and grinned wildly.

_How does he know about my powers?_

I frowned. "Remus, what are you talking about?"

He laughed. "You tickle me, emo. You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Listen, I don't know how you know, but shut up about it, _connard_."

Remus smiled. "What language is that?"

"It's French. Now goodbye." I turned back to face the front of the room.

Thankfully, Remus didn't bother me for the rest of the period. The bell rang and I quickly dashed out of the room.

In my hurry, I _conveniently_ ran into somebody.

Why is luck never on my side?

"Why, if it isn't the emo!"

I groaned. Roman.

Roman smiled. "Why in such a hurry, Emo Nightmare?"

"I-I need to go to class," I mumbled.

He frowned. "You don't want to stay with me?"

_Stop acting like you care._

My face flushed. "S-sorry, just hurry u-up please."

Roman sighed. "Whatever." He punched me in the arm then walked away.

I stood in shock. That punch didn't even hurt. Was that really it?

I shook my head and sighed. By the time I got to class, the bell had just rang. 

I scanned the room for a seat. The only one open was...

No.

Of course my seat had to be next to fucking Roman Prince.

This is all too convenient.

I sighed and trudged to my seat. Roman wasn't paying attention, so at least that was good.

The teacher started class with a pretest. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I did the best I could. Roman didn't bother me too much. All he did was throw a paper at me that said some arrogant words.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Lunch was a nightmare, as usual. Roman's friends came over and teased me. 

By the time the last bell rang, I was exhausted.

Time to go home.

~X~X~X~

As I entered my 'home' I took off my holey backpack. My stomach growled, causing me to sigh.

With the whole homeless issue, food was hard to find. 

As if summoned by my terrible luck today, I felt my powers start to act up.

**_Virgil..._ **

_No._

I groaned and clutched my head. It's been a while since I used my powers. But I wouldn't use them. It probably wasn't smart, but they were so terrible.

I sighed and sat on my makeshift bed. I stared at the ceiling for Lord knows how long, fighting off my shadows. 

My mind trailed off to Roman. I couldn't help but smile. Everything about him was so beautiful.

His tanned skin, his dark brown hair that in the correct lightning showed a reddish hue...

Don't even get me started with his Spanish accent.

His twin brother didn't look like him much, though they definitely were identical twins. It was weird.

Remus had an accent too, but he also had this weird cartoon villain voice.

Roman... was amazing in every way.

I sighed and ran a hand through my almost black hair. I look outside and see that the sun was starting to go down.

With nothing better to do, I changed my pants and went to go to sleep.

~X~X~X~

I woke up early in the morning again. I almost immediately felt pain. I groaned and put a hand to my head.

**_Sooner or later, Virgil. You'll learn to appreciate us._ **

I sighed and got out of bed. The shadows seemed darker today. Hopefully I could go the day without using them.

Just like yesterday, I got ready and walked to school. 

As I walked to my locker, I sighed. The shadows definitely were darker. 

"Hello, Jason Toddler."

Oh no. Roman would not help the shadows. I saw them already inching closer.

"What, Sir Sing A Lot?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It made me turn around to face the bully. 

"I actually like that nickname," he hummed. 

I nodded. "Great, can I go?"

Roman frowned. "Now why would you do that? I only _just_ started talking to you."

I gulp. The shadows whispered in my ears, and were very close now.

Roman traced my jawline before punching me in the stomach. I groaned and bent over in pain.

I heard his friends snickering behind him. At least they were enjoying the show.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus smiling at me. He mouthed a sentence.

_"Use your powers, emo."_

The shadows happily agreed, and I felt them coursing through my veins.

My eyes were probably changing right now.

Oh yeah, when I use my powers, I gain demonic attributes. I don't understand why.

Roman kicked me. "Get up, emo!"

I growled and stayed on the ground.

_**Come on, Virgil.** _

The shadows were surrounding us. Thank goodness the bell rang a minute before. It was just me, Roman, and Remus, though he was hiding.

I finally stood up, my head down. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What's wrong, emo? Can't look me in the eyes?"

I looked up and saw his fist heading towards me. And like a normal person, I reacted.

The shadows cheered and I tug on them. They wrapped around me, causing my eyes to slit and glow. 

A hand wrapped around Roman's neck, snd I easily flipped us and slammed him into the lockers. He stared at me in surprise.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," I growled in a tempest tongue. 

"...You have powers?" he whispered.

I grinned, fangs showing. "The prince figured it out!"

What I did not expect was for Roman to smile, and his eyes to flash red.

"I do too..."

My eyes widened. I released my hold on his neck, sending him crashing to the floor. "What?"

Roman got up and brushed himself off. He then held out a hand. His hand burst into fire, making me gasp softly.

"I have fire powers," he stated and made the fire flicker, before going out.

I couldn't believe it. I thought I was alone my whole life, but here Roman is, with freaking fire powers.

"Are... are there any others?" I asked .

He smiled. "Meet up with me after school today."

And with that, he walked away. 

I saw Remus smiling at me out of the corner of my eye. I went to look at him, but he already disappeared. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long ahha-

~Roman's PoV~

There is a reason for everything we do. We don't just sit down to sit, as example. You could be tired, bored, or some other reason. Maybe you don't know the exact reason, but there is one.

Since I was little, I was told I would grow up to be something wonderful. Everyone would love me and I would love everyone.

Which is mostly true. I stand at the top of the ranks in school. Everyone looks in awe if I so much as say a greeting to them.

Everyone loves me.

Everyone... except Virgil Knight.

There is something not right with that man. He... he doesn't like me at all. In freshman year I had tried to get along with him, but he was absolutely unbearable. His snarky and sarcastic attitude was terrible and left me fumming.

I don't know what made me start bullying him. I'm at the top, and he's on the bottom. Why would I even talk to him?

Everyone found it entertaining when I first shoved him into a locker. They cheered me on as Virgil fought back. In the end, I had won.

Something didn't lay right after that. My stomach felt sick, and as I walked with Remus to visit Thomas and the others.

I had only been with The Enchanted Society members for a few months now, but they were like family. Maybe they could help me in some way.

I ignored anything Remus had said to me. His nonsense of there being something different about Virgil.

"He doesn't respect the ranks and gets in the way, Remus. That's it," I had muttered before pushing through the leaves on trees until a building that appeared to be a smaller version of a castle was seen.

The Enchanted Society.

Thomas Sanders, the leader, was sitting outside the home. He smiled when he saw us.

"Roman! Remus! Welcome back!" I was assaulted by a bear hug.

I hugged the adult back. "Hey Thomas."

"How's school going, buddy?" He walked along with Remus and I as we entered his home. My brother rushed off to use his powers on some poor victim almost immediately after going inside.

"It's okay, I guess..." I hesitated for a moment. "There's... this one guy, though. He- he _really_ gets on my nerves. I keep running into him even though I try to avoid him! He's kind of a _puta_ -" I barely could avoid a hand going to smack me on the head.

"Profanity, Roman! Even in Spanish!"

I rolled my eyes and made an offended noise with a smile. "Sorry! _A_ _nyways,_ this boy. I... I fought with him. And everyone enjoyed it when I won. But it didn't feel right-"

Thomas frowned. "That wasn't right. Do you know why exactly you did that? I thought you knew better."

I shook my head with a sigh. "Apologies, Thomas. I don't know what came over me. I can't seem to stay away from him. And then... _that_ happened."

Thomas hummed for a second then smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds like a gay romance story," he said while giggling.

I shrieked and my hands blew up in flames. My eyes were red and Thomas' went green as he activated his power. A duplicate of the adult appeared and hugged me.

"I'm not gay! I'm mega het!" I yelled as my fire flickered harshly in my hands.

Thomas hugged me tighter, telling me to calm down. I sighed, and the fire slowly flickered out. The duplicate of Thomas let go of me and touched his real self. In a flash he was gone.

"Sorry, Roman. It was just a joke," Thomas apologized, his eyes brown again.

I sighed. "I know. I just overreacted..."

Thomas smiled slightly. "I must be off now, Ro. Just know that there isn't anything wrong with being gay."

...

He was right. A year later I came out as Bisexual.

And Virgil... he was the reason.

I still hated him, but he was attractive? It was confusing.

...

I was getting tired of having to bully him.

It was the first day of school as a Junior. My friends came up to me while I was at my locker and we talked about summer. I was complaining about Remus when Virgil came up next to me and fiddled with the locker next to me. I internally sighed and put up my act.

"Oh hey! It's the emo!"

My friends laughed. I shut my locker and leaned up against it.

"What're you doing here, loser?"

He gulped. "My locker is n-next to yours..."

_Oh great._

  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Of course I get stuck with _you_."

He sighed and opened his locker. He just finished putting his stuff in the locker when I slammed the door shut, nearly clipping his fingers.

_I'm sorry._

"Listen to me, you _perra_!"

  
He looked up at my glaring face. "What?"

I growled. "I said to leave or I'll make you leave!"

He gulped. "T-this is my locker. I can't l-leave."

I smirked at him. "You always have to make things difficult, don't you?"

I grabbed Virgil and pushed him against our lockers. Bystanders stopped to watch. I punched him in the stomach and he let out a noise of pain. I almost flinched with guilt.

After I beat him up pretty badly, I dropped him onto the ground. I faked a laugh and pat him on the head.

  
"Thanks, emo! That was much better than anything from the past!"

I walker away proudly. I couldn't stop my act from falling for a second, however. Guilt was the only emotion I could feel.

Like I said, everything happens for a reason. My reason was a stupid one that wasn't worth the guilt of it.

~X~X~X~

The rest of the day was mostly a blur. Pretests, running into Virgil, Remus saying nonsense, and much more.

As I walked with Remus to our home, he stopped from his rambling and said something worth my time.

"I saw you beat up the emo today, brother."

I sighed. "He deserved it."

Remus rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Virgil was in front of me. However, he was beat up.

"Monster! Monster! Sin!" Remus cried in an impression of the emo.

I glared at him. His eyes were an emerald green and grinned innocently.

"Stop, Ree." I walked past him and the fake Virgil. I went inside our house and straight to my bed.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

~X~X~X~

I was at my locker the next morning when I heard a sigh. I turned my head and saw Virgil. I frowned. He looked a lot worse today.

He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday; black ripped jeans and a black hoodie. I was more concerned about how he was so pale.

Virgil was naturally pale. But today... he looked deathly. I internally sighed.

"Hello, Jason Toddler."

"What, Sir Sing a Lot?"

I put a hand on his shoulder and made him look at me. I hummed. "I actually like that nickname."

He nodded. "Great, can I go?"

I frowned. "Now why would you do that? I only _just_ started talking to you."

He gulped. I traced his beautiful jaw line and punched him in the stomach. He fell onto the ground .

_Beauty in pain._

I could hear my friends laughing behind me. I gritted my teeth. How could they enjoy this?

I frowned. Why wasn't Virgil getting up? I didn't punch him that hard...

He was looking in the distance. I could swear his eyes were black. It was harder to tell since he was on the floor.

I kicked him. "Get up, emo!"

He growled and stayed on the ground. I frowned for a moment. Did it seem darker out?

The bell rang for first period and the crowd around Virgil and I dissipated.  
He finally stood up, but his head was down.

_What was going on?_

"What's wrong, emo? Can't look me in the eyes?"

I went in for a punch when he lifted his head finally. My eyes widened in shock.

Shadows surrounded the emo. They were closing in on me as well as his mismatched eyes slit and glowed black.

He reached for my throat and grabbed hard. I felt my airflow restrict and he flipped us over. He slammed me into the lockers. I blinked in complete shock.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," he growled. It sounded like there was four of him. His voice was low and masculine as it echoed.

It took everything in me for my knees to not give out right then and there.

"You have powers?" I whispered.

He grinned, and I could see a pair of fangs in his mouth. "The prince finally figured it out!"

I smiled slightly. My fire wished for release suddenly. "I do too."

Virgil dropped me on the ground in surprise. "What?"

I got up and brushed myself. I held my hand out and activated my power. Fire burst out of my palm and I heard Virgil gasp softly.

"I have fire powers..." I stated. The fire flickered before it went out.

Virgil paused. "Are... are there others...?"

I smiled. "Meet up with me after school today."

I turned around and headed to first period, a huge smile on my face.


End file.
